1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform truck utilized to transport items at a home, office, factory, or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to such a collapsible platform truck which is provided with foldable handle and wheels for selectively storing the platform truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Platform trucks which usually include a generally rectangular, flat, material-supporting surface supported by wheels and a handle for manipulating the truck are well known and have remained essentially unchanged for many years. In most such platform trucks, the handles are permanently positioned in an upright or generally vertical orientation. These prior art trucks cannot be readily stored in a compact environment when not in use primarily because of the upright handle.
One solution to the storage problem involves the folding of the handle down onto the platform, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,376. Despite the success of the foldable handle, there is still room for improvement.